Lighting is often used in a decorative manner. For example, many people decorate homes, offices, stores, outdoor spaces, etc. with various lighting to achieve certain effects, designs, atmospheres, festive moods, etc. Although decorative lighting may be used at any time of the year, many people utilize decorative lighting during certain holidays.
There are many types of decorative lighting. For example, string lights, character lights, and laser lights are just a few of the various forms of decorative lighting. However, existing laser lights having numerous shortcomings in their design and functionality. For example, switch mechanisms used to control the operation of many laser lights are typically limited in their functionality and are often disposed in inconvenient locations. This can make accessing the switch and operating the decorative light difficult, especially when the light is positioned for use. Additionally, although the lasers used in the decorative lights can be dangerous, many decorative laser lights use unreliable adhesives and tapes that a prone to failure to affix lenses that scatter the light emitted by lasers.